


Complicated

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Sander Sides Advent Calendar: Angst-cember [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Day 1, ComplicatedRoman's knots always came when something bad was about to happen.
Relationships: (familial love), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sander Sides Advent Calendar: Angst-cember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559707
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Complicated

_ Complicated _

Roman felt like a bunch of strings knotted together. No matter which way he pulled, untied, or cut, the strings wouldn't come loose. He had this bad, knotty-feeling whenever something bad was about to happen. It was like his super power! The knots came when Remus was about to fall from the tree, the knots came when Dee’s brother was about to get pushed into the river, and the knots came when Dee and Remus were going to play a prank and lock him into the closet.

The knots tightened and tightened when his parents called him and Remus down for dinner. Roman’s thoughts started whirling.

_ Is the pizza poisoned? Did dad lose his job? Did someone die? _

“Hey, kiddos.” Dad said, smiling a little. But his smile seemed strained. The knots wrapped around Roman’s stomach. “We have something to tell you…”

“We’re getting a divorce.” Papa said plainly. He tightened the tie that Roman always loved to hold and run his fingers over. 

“A...A divorce?” Remus whispered. “You don't...you don't mean that, do you?”

“I'm afraid we do, Remus.” Papa muttered. Dad looked away, ashamed.

“You’re splitting up? How are we gonna see you?” Roman cried. His knots jumped to his throat, clogging any of his words.

“You’ll see Logan on the weekdays, and me on the weekends.” Dad said, smiling, despite his watery eyes. “It's for the best.”

Remus glared. “This isn't funny! Why are you doing this!?”

“Remus…”

Remus yelled and stomped upstairs again, slamming his door. Roman flinched. Both of his dads turned to him.

“...why?”

“It's complicated.” Papa said. Dad pulled Roman into a hug. 

“Everything will be okay, Roman. Don't you worry.”

~

They saw dad on the weekends and breaks. Soon just on the weekends. Then, papa won full custody and they never saw dad again. Everytime Roman would ask, papa would just say,  _ ‘It's complicated.’ _

  
  



End file.
